Hot gas path components of gas turbines are subjected to high air loads and high acoustic loads during operation which, combined with the elevated temperatures and harsh environments, may damage the components over time. Both metal and ceramic matrix composite (“CMC”) components may be vulnerable to such damage, although CMC components are typically regarded as being more susceptible than metallic counterparts, particularly where CMC components are adjacent to metallic components.
Damage from air loads and acoustic loads may be pronounced in certain components, such as turbine shrouds, which include a hot gas path-facing sub-component which is not fully secured to, but in contact with, a non-hot gas path-facing sub-component. By way of example, due to air loads and acoustic loads, the inner shroud of a turbine shroud assembly may vibrate against and be damaged by the outer shroud during operation. Further, loading an inner shroud to dampen air loads and acoustic loads with a spring may be subject to spring failure under the operating conditions, particularly temperature, of gas turbines.